


Duty

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern King Richard and Queen Anne just before their coronation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

It was the middle of the night, Anne rolled over in the bed expecting to encounter Richard, but she quickly realized she was alone. She sat up, with a soft sigh, and looked around the bedroom. Of course, there was no sign of him, she’d not really thought he was still in the bedroom. She pushed the covers back, and quickly found her slippers, once she’d tied her robe, she ventured out in the hall, in search of her husband. 

For once she was not startled to find the guards in the hallway. Life as Queen of England was still something she was trying to grow used to. The quiet life which had been theirs was over now. It had been gone in an instant. There were still ongoing investigations as to how the terrorists had managed to blow up the royal yacht so thoroughly that there had been no survivors. 

She searched through several of the rooms, before finally finding him. She should have realized he would be in the sitting room. She glanced around, it had not been redecorated yet, but she’d made plans for it to become a cozy room for them, and for Ned. She blinked as she noticed the glass of whiskey in his hand. She walked quietly over to his chair, and gently brushed his hair back. He’d cut it recently, thinking a king should not have the wild curls. In truth, she missed those curls. 

“Anne.” He said softly, reaching up and taking her hand. 

“I woke, and you were gone.” She said softly. 

“I could not sleep.” He said softly. “I thought of waking you, but then…” He shrugged. 

“You should have.” She said softly, moving to sit on his lap. She moved the glass of whiskey from his hand. 

“I am not drunk.” He said softly. It was the first glass, he’d planned to have many, but had only found himself sipping the whiskey while staring into the fire. 

“I know you’re not.” She said softly. “You forget I know what you are like when you’re drunk.” 

He laughed softly. “Of course you do.” They’d been together since university, and Anne had certainly seen him drunk more times than he cared to remember. 

She kissed his forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He laughed just a bit. “Even if I say no, Anne, you’re going to keep at me until I do.” 

She smiled. “I was being polite by asking.” She watched as he closed his eyes, and lay his head back in the chair. 

“Remember when we were at university.” He said softly. “Remember the night we sat by the fire, and talked all night.” 

She smiled, realizing exactly what was troubling him. “Of course I do.” 

He opened his eyes, and looked up at her. “Then you remember how I questioned if monarchy is antiquated.” 

“Of course.” She nodded. “I remember that night.” 

“And irony, here I am as King of England.” He said softly. 

She brushed his hair back again. “You will be a good king.” She said softly. 

He smiled ruefully. “I have no power, but that is probably for the best.” 

Anne shook her head. “You remember what I said to you on that night?”

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. “No.” He shook his head after a moment. 

“That today the monarch brings the country together.” She said softly. “And who is better to that than you?”

He took a deep breath. “The younger brother of one of the most popular kings ever?” 

Anne shook her head. “The prince who was always a man of the people.” She said softly. 

He nodded after a moment. “The papers have used the term, People’s King.” 

Anne smiled a bit. “Yes, they have.” 

Richard opened his eyes and looked up at her. “I never wanted this, you know.” He said softly. 

“I know.” She nodded. 

He sighed. “It is my duty.” He said softly. 

“Our duty.” She said just as softly. 

He looked up at her. “You truly believe that?” 

“I do.” Anne nodded. “We are married, what is mine is yours, and what is yours is mine.” 

He picked up her hand and kissed it. “I have no idea what I would do without you.” He murmured. 

“As far as I am concerned, you will never need to find out.” Anne said softly. 

He took a deep breath. “We should go back to bed, tomorrow will be a busy day.” He said softly. 

Anne laughed softly. “That it will.” She said softly, as she stood. 

“I do believe Ned is looking forward to the coronation festivities.” He smiled. 

“Yes, he is.” Anne agreed as they walked back to their bedroom. 

“You need your rest.” He said softly as they snuggled close in bed, his hand resting on her belly. 

“Shush.” Anne said softly. “We’re both fine.” She closed her eyes. They’d not announced the pregnancy yet of course, but she would always remember the way Richard’s eyes had lit up when she’d told him. Perhaps, just perhaps a new royal baby would be healing for their country as well.


End file.
